clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2010
The Halloween Party 2010 was the sixth annual Halloween Party on Club Penguin. There was a Candy Hunt like all other Halloween Parties. The Great Storm of 2010 arrived on October 28th, just in time for the party. Also the Haunted House returned as mentioned in the members section. Gary came and was meetable for this party. There was also a new area called the Dark Chamber which was a small mini quest located at the Forest. It was supposed to end on the 3rd, but lasted longer, due to updates. Free Items *Purple Bat Wings *Candy Forest Path Background *Storm Lantern (Members only) *Ghost Costume (Members only) *Pile O' Candy (Members only) Candy Hunt Clue 1: The hunt begins, you're on your way, start searching where the starfish lay. Answer: Beach (behind a tree on the right hand side.) Clue 2: The next one's hidden out of sight, overlooking a snowball fight. Answer: Snow Forts (behind some trees on the left hand side) Clue 3: To find the next hidden delight, look far away, near glowing light. Answer: Iceberg (Behind the stem on the pumpkin.) Clue 4: Through monster costumes you must dig. This one will make you flip your wig. Answer: Gift Shop (On the first wig.) Clue 5: Now try to find a cheesy scent, then search a spooky instrument. Answer: Pizza Parlor (hanging off the organ of the pumpkin decorations.) Clue 6: You'll find the candy you adore, where the ninja shadow was before. Answer: Ski Lodge (hanging out of the mirror on the fireplace.) Clue 7: A witch has used this candy to, improve the flavor of the brew... Answer: Plaza (inside the witches pot with the white stick sticking out.) Clue 8: The last one's hidden near the smile, of the largest pumpkin on the isle. Answer: Beacon (Right by the Telescope.) PRIZE: Candy Forest Path Background. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Halloweensneakpeek.png|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog. File:Halloween Costumes.PNG|A Costume preview from the What's New Blog File:Halloween.png|A sneak peek in The Club Penguin Times. This hints to the new catalog. File:October.jpg|Another Preview of the Halloween Party. It also shows the penguin making the 5th Year Party Hat. File:LoginScreenHalloween.png|The first login screen advertising Halloween Party 2010. It countdowns to when the Halloween party starts. File:Capture12.PNG|The announcement of it in The Club Penguin Times. File:Halloweenloginscreen.png|The Login Screen for the preview of the Halloween Party 2010 File:IDK.PNG|A sneak peek in The Club Penguin Times. File:ikhalloweenpng.PNG|The announcement of it in The Club Penguin Times. File:halloween99.jpg|Another preview of the Halloween Party. It also shows two penguins holding a lantern.|link=http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2010/10/reviewed-by-you-halloween-part.php Party Pictures File:Halloweenparty2010loginscreen.PNG|The newest Login Screen for the Halloween Party 2010. File:HalloweenParty2010Beach.png|The Beach File:HalloweenParty2010Beacon.png|The Beacon File:HalloweenParty2010BookRoom.png|The Book Room File:HalloweenParty2010Cave.png|The Cave File:HalloweenParty2010CoffeeShop.png|The Coffee Shop File:HalloweenParty2010Cove.png|The Cove File:HalloweenParty2010DanceLounge.png|The Dance Lounge File:HalloweenParty2010DarkChamber.png|The Dark Chamber File:HalloweenParty2010DarkSwamp.png|The Dark Swamp File:HalloweenParty2010Dock.png|The Dock File:HalloweenParty2010Dojo.png|The Dojo File:HalloweenParty2010DojoCourtyard.png|The Dojo Courtyard File:HalloweenParty2010FireDojo.png|The Fire Dojo File:HalloweenParty2010Forest.png|The Forest File:HalloweenParty2010GiftShop.png|The Gift Shop File:HalloweenParty2010HauntedHouse.png|The Haunted House File:HalloweenParty2010HauntedHouseEntrance.png|The Haunted House Entrance File:HalloweenParty2010Iceberg.png|The Iceberg File:HalloweenParty2010Lighthouse.png|The Lighthouse File:HalloweenParty2010LodgeAttic.png|The Lodge Attic File:HalloweenParty2010MineShack.png|The Mine Shack File:HalloweenParty2010MonsterRoom.png|The Monster Room File:HalloweenParty2010NightClub.png|The Night Club File:HalloweenParty2010NinjaHideout.png|The Ninja Hideout File:HalloweenParty2010PetShop.png|The Pet Shop File:HalloweenParty2010PizzaParlor.png|The Pizza Parlor File:HalloweenParty2010Plaza.png|The Plaza File:Skillhill10boo.PNG|The Ski Hill File:HalloweenParty2010SkiLodge.png|The Ski Lodge File:HalloweenParty2010SkiVillage.png|The Ski Village File:HalloweenParty2010SnowForts.png|The Snow Forts File:HalloweenParty2010Stadium.png|The Stadium File:HalloweenParty2010Town.png|The Town File:Halloweenparty2010map.png|The Map File:HalloweenParty2010Igloos.png|An example of an igloo with the storm behind it at the Halloween Party 2010. A.gif|The Telescope File:2010HalloweenBinoculars.png|An example of a view through the binoculars at the Halloween Party 2010. Trivia *The Volcano was seen spewing out red smoke during the event, which is similar to the Halloween Party 2009. *This was the second time that the Map has been altered to match the looks of a party, the first was the Holiday Party 2009. *If you went to the Iceberg and drilled on certain spots, you would have been able to carve the pumpkin. *The Monster Room replaced the Secret Laboratory from other years. *On November 5th, some of the rooms were still decorated for Halloween, but some rooms weren't decorated anymore and the storm in these rooms seem to be less stormy. The music was still playing. It was still possible to get the Purple Bat Wings in the Plaza, but that has now changed. SWF Rooms *Ski Lodge Attic *Beach *Beacon *Iceberg *[http://swf.cpcheats.info/rooms/2010/halloween_october/cove.swf Cove with Bat Pin] *Book Room *Cave *Coffee Shop *Night Club *Dock *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Ninja Hideout *Forest *Snow Forts *Lighthouse *Ski Lodge *Dance Lounge *Ski Hill *Pizza Parlor *Pet Shop *Plaza *Soccer Pitch *Mine Shack *Gift Shop *Town *Ski Village *Ski Lodge Attic *Fire Dojo Party Rooms *Haunted House Entrance *Haunted House *Dark Swamp *Dark Chamber *Monster Room Night of the Living Sled *Night of the Living Sled 3 Music *Everywhere Outside *Everywhere Inside See also *Halloween Party 2005 *Halloween Party 2006 *Halloween Party 2007 *Halloween Party 2008 *Halloween Party 2009 Category:Parties Category:Halloween Parties Category:Parties of 2010 Category:Archived Pages